Discovery
by Twilight62001
Summary: What happens after Eclipse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, Twilight or any of it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

This chaper is really short. Sorry about that. I promise that the chapers in the future will be a lot longer! This is sort of like the prolouge. Please review and tell me what you think, and if i should continue writing more chapers. Thanks!

**PROLOUGE **

The light blinded me when I opened my eyes. I moaned and put my hand over my face. My eyelids felt heavy, like they had been clenched together to withstand some pain that I had been going through. I closed them again. I couldn't remember anything, but when I felt a faint burning pain through my veins, something triggered my memory. I remembered that the pain I was feeling now was nothing compared to what I had been going through before. It was as if a fire that I had been unable to put out slowly raced through my veins. I remember screaming in agony. _It burns! Please! Please! Make it stop! _These were the words that I had said over and over. I remember gripping the sides of the long table that I know lay on, in an act to put out the pain. But nothing could stop it. Though it had passed, I could still feel what the fire had left behind. And now there was a new feeling - a _thirst. _I didn't understand it at first. I really couldn't even remember my name. But the back of my throat felt parched and dry. I craved for something unknown to me, but whatever it was I knew that I wanted it badly. My eyes searched the little room that I was captive in. Ever so carefully, I sat up. I felt scared and helpless. I wanted to cry, but the tears would not stream down my face. I couldn't cry. I cried out, _Help! _And as soon as I did someone came rushing into the room. I looked at him with wide eyes. He was so beautiful. His face held concern and caution as he approached me. I didn't know who he was, but he seemed to know me.

"Oh Bella! It's okay, I'm here for you. Are you hurting?" he whisped as he took me in his arms. _Bella. _I guessed that that was my name. As much as I want to stay in this beautiful strangers arms, I knew that I had to know who he was. Why did he know that I had gone through a terrible suffering and pain?

"Who...who are you?" I mumbled. My voice startled me. It was dry and husky.

He smiled, though his eyes were still concerned. "Bella... it's me Edward." When he spoke his name I froze. I remebered. I remembered everything. I knew who he was. I knew what he was. And now I knew what I had become.


	2. A New Begining ch 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, Twilight or any of it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER ONE - A NEW BEGINING**

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's soft voice comforted me. I didn't say anything. I just stood awestruck at the pengiun - well it didn't really look like a penguin anymore - that I had just destroyed. I should have been used to it by now, but I wasn't. I couldn't believe that I had done this. But it just tasted so... _good. _It satisfied the hungry thirst that had taken over my body in the days since my transformation. And I wanted more. I shook my head. I felt savage. Like an animal. Yet I could not sustain how good the blood had tasted. It made me sick thinking about it, but then I decided that it was better than a human. I didn't think that I could live with myself if that happened; if I let myself go that way. I knew that once I scented them, it would be all over, like this penguin. I wouldn't be able to control myself. I didn't want Edward to worry, so I smiled and said,

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It was just... hard." I looked up at him through my lashes. His soothing smile made me forget why I was upset.

"Don't worry," he said as he stroked my face. "It will get easier. Trust me." He bent down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. It was hard not to trust him, but I knew that in the back of my mind something was telling me that it was only going to get worse. But I pushed this thought aside and tried to lighten the mood.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Well," Edward began, "You have another letter from your mother." I sighed. Ever since I had left to go to "school" in Alaska, my mom had been sufficating me with letters. Edward must have seen the annoyed look on my face because he said, "She's just worried about you. Give her a break. The letter is inside the cabin." I sighed again, and raced back toward our cozy home. Though we were miles away, I reached the cabin in a matter of minutes. I now understood why Edward had loved running so fast - it was exillerating! It was one of the things of my new state that I could live with. I ran inside and looked at the table. There waiting for me, was another letter from my mom. I picked it up and started reading.

Bella,

Hey honey, it's mom. I just wanted to check up on you. You don't know how hard it is for me to remember that I can't email you anymore. But I guess that writing letters is more personal, or that's what people say. So how is school? Are you getting to all your classes okay? How are your professors? Is Edward enjoying school? Is he taking care of you? Tell him that I said hi. Are both of you just so cold up there in Alaska? You know that if you need to I can send some big coats in the mail. I don't want you to get sick. I don't know how you can live up there Bella, honey. It's so cold! Well anyways, Phil is doing okay. He fractured his arm, but it's healing pretty fast. He says hi. I haven't talked to Charlie since the wedding, so I don't know how he's doing. But if you haven't talked to him in a while I think that you should give him a call. Or a visit. He misses you. I bet he got so used to the company while you were there, that's it's weird for him to be alone up there in Forks. Just remember that I love you. Take care and write back soon.

Love,

Mom

I felt the tears well up behind my eyes, but they would not come down. That was one of the things of being a vampire that annoyed me a little. I couldn't cry. But I knew that if I could I would be right now. It was very hard for me to leave Charlie. I knew that he had enjoyed my company over the last few years, and it was so hard to have to say goodbye to him. Before I had left I had given him a few cook books with some easy recipes highlighted inside. I even wrote some more notes next to the ones in the books, just to make it easier for him. He told me that he had taken care of himself long before I had ever come to live with him, but I still felt a little better when I handed the books to him. It was also very hard to be so far away from my mom. Though I had been living in Forks, which was many, many miles away from Arizona, I had never felt so far away. Actually - I had never felt so far away from everyone. Edward and I were basicly alone out here. Not that I didn't mind because it was what I had wanted. But it felt strange to be so far from people - from humanity. I knew that this was for my sake. So that I wouldn't be overcome by the scent of the blood. I hadn't even noticed Edward come in, but soon his arms were wrapped around me.

"Renea says hi." I said as I wrapped my arms around him too.

"Mmm." he mumbled in response. Then he perked up. "Someone is here to see you," he said and he smiled his crooked smile at me. I looked over his shoulder at the door to see a small pale girl with spikey hair standing there with a smile spread across her face.

"Alice!" I yelled as I raced over to her and picked her up in my arms.

"Whoa, Bella! Put me down! I forgot how strong you would be!" she said as she laughed. I started laughing too. She hadn't seen me since my change, and I wasn't even used to my new strength. I set her down and she looked me over.

"I knew that Edward would have to do it sooner or later," she mumbled. I glanced at Edward and saw him shoot her a disaproving look. But then she piped, "So how does it feel?" We all sat down and I talked about how I was doing, and what was weird, and what I enjoyed. We were in the middle of laughing when Alice's face suddenly went blank, like her mind was no longer with us. I glanced nervously at Edward, until I realized that she was probably having a vision. Then her eyes flickered to me. The look of sheer horor that her eyes held told me that something was terribly wrong...


End file.
